


Beneath The Moonlight

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Drarry, How Do I Tag, Hung!Harry, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just love Drarry, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Size Queen Draco Malfoy, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: "I was going to get off for you..." He said louder with a somewhat determined face."Oh! Well then...proceed."poor little potter... (hung!harry)





	Beneath The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> [warning x smut]

"Where the hell are you taking me, Potter?" Draco said feigning anger as he let his boyfriend lead him through the fields of Wiltshire just past the Manor's glamour, the night of their one year anniversary.

 

"You'll like it, I promise!" he called back with an easy grin as his black hair blew in the wind making it an even bigger mess than it usually was.

 

"I honestly doubt that."

The glint in Harry's eyes made him shut his mouth on whatever else he could have thought to say. They had kissed, of course they had. Harry had given Draco a blowjob more times than he could count by this point, but he never let him reciprocate. He had asked, because _Oh_ , _Merlin_ , how he wanted to, but Harry hadn't given in. Not once. They had been together for exactly a year now. Something about the look in the messy-haired man's eyes told Draco tonight would be different.

He and Harry had talked about doing more, sure, but Harry usually averted his eyes and responded with something non-committal. He had told Draco before that he bottomed with most of his other male partners, and his female partners never made it all the way to having sex with him.  Draco nodded and asked if that's what he liked but Harry just stuttered out a neutral response before excusing himself to their shared bathroom. Draco never got the chance to tell him how much he longed to be pounded into. How he wanted to be bent over and forced to just _**take**_ _**it**_.

 _Maybe_ _Potter's_ _deformed_ , he thought as he peered over at the ravenette for a moment. With his eyes narrowed, he was now decidedly a bit more skeptical as to why Harry had decided to do this. _Why_ _now_?

He looked past his boyfriend and didn't even notice that the darker boy threw him a nervous yet ecstatic grin as they walked a bit further through the grounds, past trees and bushes until they finally pushed themselves into a clearing on one of the highest hills on the property, overlooking the rest of the forest and the rest of the garden.

The light from the moon had fell on each of them in a way that made the entire situation seem a little less real. As Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss, the blonde looked almost ethereal in the way his alabaster skin glistened under the stars. Harry's scar was bigger this close, and the light had made it look even more faded than normal. It was pale in comparison to the rest of his warm skin.

Harry let go of Draco's hand once they were standing side by side on one of the highest hills the furthest away from the Manor. They were both looking up at the stars. Draco pointed out his own constellation and when he looked over Harry had started peeling off his own tee shirt.

"What did you really bring me up here for, Potter?" The blonde asked not looking anywhere but the darker man's eyes, as always, blown wider, but slightly less green by his rounded frames.

 

"Well, I had thought- I wanted to..." The rest of his sentence was muffled and mumbled too quickly for Draco to make out.

 

"I can't hear you if you're mumbling."

 

"I was going to get off for you..." He said louder with a somewhat determined face.

Draco gasped at Harry's honesty, but there was a smile rippling across his face.

" _Oh_! Well then...proceed," he said with a flippant hand motion as he conjured a small chaise and leisurely sat on it as if this was his plan all along. Harry smirked at a battle won, but looked a bit more nervous at the prospect of actually being watched. "Harry, you know you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to- I don't want you to feel like-"

 

"No, Draco, I _want_ to." As he spoke he turned away from the blonde and divested himself of everything but his briefs. "Oh, gods, I want to. Do you know how beautiful you are, of course I want to. I just don't think you'd want to...no one else I've been with-"

 

"Hare, look at me."

It took him longer than it usually would and when he had Draco's eyes immediately fell from the extreme blush of Potter's face and chest to the bulge hanging thickly between his legs. The darker man reached down with his hands to cover himself up as though his pants weren't doing well enough. The man was staring in his eyes almost stubbornly, but the blonde knew he wanted to shrink and hide in the bathroom like he usually did.

"This is your decision. You know I'm not going to force you into doing anything that makes you uncomfortable...whether you want to or not." He stood and walked towards his boyfriend who took a step back in surprise before they were practically standing nose to nose.

 

"I- I just don't want you to be disgusted and not want to be with me anymore. I really c- I really love you," he had that determined look on his face again. "I don't think I could deal with you hating me again..."

Without another word Harry vanished his briefs, but kept his hands over himself for cover.

"Alright," Draco said with a mix of excitement and nerves. He took a few steps back and appraised the man im front of him. "Let's see the surprise then."

 

"You promise not to laugh?"

 

"Well of course I don't," the blonde said mostly on instinct in his snooty voice. At the look on Harry's face he continued. "-but I do promise that whatever you're scared to show me, won't make me love you any less."

The messy haired man nodded before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and dropping his hands. Draco's eyes moved immediately to follow the movement before going wide at the sight in front of him.

"Harry-"

 

"I know, I know. I think I've just about heard it all," he said angrily, balling his fists up to keep himself from covering up again. "' _Why_ _didn't_ _I_ _just_ _defeat_ _Voldemort_ _with_ _my_ _prick_ ', or ' _No_ _wonder_ _I_ _always_ _slouch_ _when_ _I_ _walk_ ' or ' _I_ _must_ _be_ _used_ _to_ _being_ _a_ _needy_ _bottom_ '. So come on then, what do you have to say?"

 

"You're so beautiful." Draco, being as unfased by Harry's anger as he ever was, stepped forward and wrapped the darker man's hands in his own before pulling him into a kiss then whispered. "Can I-?" he didn't finish his sentence, but he motioned in a way the other man could not misunderstand. He nodded slowly as the blonde lowered himself onto his knees (after aiming a well placed cushioning charm). "So, you're telling me no one else has touched you here?"

 

"They've touched it...but they've never- uh...done more than that. They've never actually gotten me off. I usually just finish myself off in the bathroom."

 

"Poor little Potter, cursed with a beautifully huge cock. How wretched." Draco slowly reached his hand up and gripped Harry's thick length and at the man's hiss he wasted no time before he leaned forward and placed a kiss to the tip of his boyfriend's dick.

 

"Draco!" gasped the ravenette stunned and the blonde merely raised his eyes to meet his before opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the tip. Harry's breath was more of a wheeze that time.

As Draco's tongue lolled around sloppily to account for the sheer size of the prick in his mouth, he used his hand to stroke the exposed part of his boyfriend's shaft that couldn't be reached just by bobbing his head.

"D-Draco, I've never- I'm gonna- Oh fuck-" Harry rambled on, but Draco pulled his mouth off with an obscene pop and tightened his grip around the base of the throbbing prick in front of his face. Harry looks down at him and his swollen lips and his cock twitches in his hand.

 

"C'mon, Potter, now the real fun begins."

In what seemed like nano-seconds, the paler boy had used his wand to remove the rest of his clothes then he layed face down lifting his ass in a way that had the darker man almost coming on sight.

"Can I-," Harry asked, reaching his hand out rubbing at the boys pale and lean body, then sliding his cock between Draco's arse cheeks.

 

"Come on, Potter," he teased with a coy smile. "You can do better than that."


End file.
